swfo_official_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Zy-xii (post suicide war)
about 50 years since the suicide war, Helix Unlimited decided to place an outpost on zy-xii, for commercial and scientific reasons. prier to helix unlimited's arrival, the planet's top two corporations (TenSquare & AllAround) were in competition so heated, the planet's government was forced to separate the supporters of both parties, giving TenSquare supporters one half of the planet, and AllAround supporters the other. unfortunately for TenSquare, helix unlimited favored AllAround, on behalf of HU's founder, Kahn Helix. in the weeks following helix unlimited's arrival, TenSquare suffered immense loss in devotee count, and by extension; funding. as bankruptcy lurked around the corner, TenSquare focused all research toward simply inventing something AllAround and helix unlimited didn't have. it didn't matter if it was superior, it just needed to be unique. and so, they developed EN'DRUM. en'drum was like a biological alternative to machinery and droids. with no metal frame, bones, or exoskeleton, en'drum could reach spaces far too small for droids and most lifeforms. the entire body of an en'drum mass composes of mucal, brain matter, digestive systems, etc. all one big multipurpose organ. this allows multiple masses of en'drum to merge and separate. this actually prooved useful for months, despite its limited intelligence. it was only ever supposed to be smart enough to follow orders without question. unfortunately, TenSquare was pressured by the public to try and make it just a little smarter, for more complex tasks. so TenSquare, still desperate to regain what they lost, followed through. with the development of a new model, en'drum was now able to stack intelligence with greater mass. for safety concerns, the new en'drum-.1 was only rented out for industrial purposes. unfortunately, this didn't stop anyone curious enough to steal it. a local gang, known as the CollidoScope snook 20 gallons in total worth of en'drum-.1. this is well over four times the recommended limit to ever be merged. once merged my the group, the biomass now had a true understanding of the world around it, the people who've controlled it, and the purpose of its existence in a fit of rage, the group of en'drum engulfed the gang's leader, before violently dismantling the being. first ripping off most of the skin, then breaking the ribcage, carefully, so he remains alive to feel it. it then digs its self down to the bones of the limbs, before breaking those too. tearing at anything in the way. then piercing the organs, finally killing the being, before actual digestion. this was its process of killing from that point forward. to put things simply (cause I want to leave room for the other segments of this wiki page.), the en'drum biomass set for its-self a general strategy; look for more en'drum, absorb found en'drum, kill those who stand in the way, absorb them too. (insert agar.io reference here). the mass rapidly spread across the planet, in a period known as the "eruption". soon, the entire underground was under its control. a group of about 50 pilots on the surface at the time organized an evacuation fleet, consisting mostly of freighters. the group split up to cover as much ground as possible, mostly landing near the elevator transport terminals to the surface. soon, other pilots joined them, but their numbers were never enough. some were packed full and preparing to escape the atmosphere, before getting dragged back down to the surface. others were empty but remained untouched. zy-xii soon the "En'drum Biomass" soon